Le canapé
by minifantome
Summary: OS. Parce qu'un canapé ça ne parle pas mais ça voit bien des choses.


**Titre **: Le canapé

**Rated** : T

**Résumé** : Parce qu'un canapé, ça ne parle pas mais ça voit bien des choses.

**Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter... Merci, merci, merci!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ils l'avaient acheté. Chaque image était aussi claire et nette qu'un film en trois dimensions.

Il était dans la vitrine du magasin, exposé aux yeux des badauds qui fuyaient la canicule. Le soleil rougissant du mois de juillet le brûlait depuis d'interminables semaines. Son cuir était chaud et bouillant et se ramollissait légèrement sous l'effet de la moiteur ambiante. Il se sentait sale et démuni.

A cette époque, il se répétait que jamais personne ne voudrait de lui. Qui aurait envie d'acheter un canapé qui dépassait les 40°C en pleine période de touffeur moite ? Il se sentait condamné, détenu par ce magasin qui l'exposerait en vitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement décoloré, méconnaissable.

Pourtant, chose étrange, deux personnes l'avaient trouvé à son goût. Il se demandait toujours par quel miracle ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui. Même s'il était très luxueux, il était tout de même le modèle d'exposition. Tout son cuir était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière grise et il avait sans doute perdu un peu de ses couleurs. Il n'était même pas à prix réduit.

Peut-être l'usure lui conférait-elle un certain charme ou bien peut-être était-il le dernier modèle de cette collection d'été qui avait si bien marché… Il ne sut le dire, et puis, de toute façon, on ne parle pas à un canapé donc personne ne lui expliqua pourquoi il avait eu tant de chance.

* * *

Il était séduit par la richesse et ils avaient beaucoup d'argent. Ca lui plaisait. Il avait toujours eu un gout prononcé pour le luxe, peut-être parce qu'il était une pièce de collection qui valait les yeux de la tête.

Le couple Malefoy avait une maison immense. Un manoir gigantesque. Les pièces étaient si belles et si somptueuses qu'il avait l'impression d'être un roi, un prince.

Cela aurait suffit à le satisfaire, mais il eu droit à plus que ça. Très rapidement, il s'aperçu qu'elle, la maitresse de maison, l'aimait et le chérissait. Elle passait son temps à le dire et à le montrer. Elle s'asseyait sur lui et il sentait que tout son corps se détendait. Elle si rigide et froide avec les autres devenait douce et caressante, affectueuse et câline. Elle passait sa main sur lui en soupirant d'aise et il sentait tout son cuir se hérisser délicieusement au contact de sa peau laiteuse si fragile.

Il se sentait merveilleusement bien lorsqu'il pouvait partager un tel instant avec elle. Lors de ces moments uniques, elle n'était rien qu'à lui. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas l'existence des deux autres. Son mari, aussi raide qu'un piquet, se vautrait sur lui avec une rigidité de fer et froissait dédaigneusement son cuir délicat.

Leur fils, Drago, était un petit impertinent colérique imbu de lui-même. Blond platine, lisse et arrogant, la voix trainante et le regard méprisant… La copie conforme de son père. Aucune ressemblance avec cette merveilleuse créature, cette femme somptueuse qui lui avait donné la vie avec tant de bonté.

Drago ne s'asseyait pas souvent sur lui. D'ailleurs, il faisait très peu attention à sa présence, comme s'il était le plus banal des meubles. Mais Narcissa, elle, le voyait. Elle le couvait du regard et s'alanguissait sur lui telle une jeune vierge. Son corps souple épousait parfaitement les formes moelleuses des coussins et s'enfonçait avec douceur en lui. Il l'aimait tant, cette superbe femme.

* * *

Puis les choses se gâtèrent brusquement lors de l'arrivée de celui qu'il appelait, en son fort intérieur, « l'homme sombre ». Il était toujours dissimulé sous d'épaisses couches de vêtements foncés de sorte que le magnifique canapé qu'il était ne vit jamais son visage. Le corps tout entier de l'homme irradiait d'une lueur machiavélique, d'une puissance diabolique et malsaine. Cet homme en noir l'avait parfois contourné et quelque peu frôlé. Dans ces moments là, il avait l'impression que son cuir devenait glacial et se durcissait. Une seule pichenette et il volait en éclats.

Souvent, après les visites de l'homme en noir, sa douce maitresse, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, venait s'asseoir sur lui et sanglotait, la tête entre ses mains blêmes. Il détestait cet homme. En fait, il les détestait tous. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de faire du bien à sa maitresse et de la rendre heureuse.

* * *

Et puis, tout aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, l'homme disparu. Un nombre incalculable d'inconnus bruyants avait aussitôt investit la maison, la fouillant de fond en comble. Même lui avait été manipulé sans une once de délicatesse. Ses maîtres étaient partis subitement. Elle, sa sublime, sa muse, sa précieuse… elle avait disparu sans même avoir le temps de lui dire au revoir. Il ne restait plus que leur garçon, ce piteux sosie de son géniteur.

Ce jour là, Drago posa ses yeux sur lui comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il trônait dans le salon comme à son habitude, le cœur brisé et l'âme ravagée par la perte de celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout au monde. Le regard du garçon s'était arrêté quelques instants, scrutant les moindres recoins de ses accoudoirs. Ses traits s'étaient étrangement crispés et le canapé n'aurait su dire s'il était triste ou en colère.

Les hommes qui se trouvaient à ses cotés le regardèrent longuement avant que Drago prenne la parole. Sa voix se fit moins traînante et moins geignarde qu'à l'accoutumée lorsqu'il annonça ce que le canapé savait déjà. Que sa mère l'adorait, lui, ce canapé de cuir noir. Après avoir dit ces quelques mots, Drago détourna les yeux et ne les posa plus une seule fois sur lui. Le soir même, il disparaissait d'un coup, comme téléporté, et se retrouvait dans un dépôt vente poussiéreux aux marges de la ville. Les jours les plus sombres de son existence allaient débuter.

* * *

LUI. Lui, magnifique canapé de luxe au cuir poli et noir, luisant et doux, chaud et moelleux, confortable et opulent était dans un dépôt vente au même titre que des canapés miteux, lacérés, éventrés, démolis. Il se trouvait à coté de ces vieillards usés et bouffés par la vie, sur lesquels des tas de fesses inconnues et sans doute sales s'étaient frottées encore et encore sans aucune considération.

Il était anéanti. Jamais, de mémoire de canapé, il n'avait connu de telle déchéance. Des individus pénétraient chaque jour en masse dans le dépôt vente et trainaient leurs pieds sales à coté de ses pattes en chêne massif. De temps à un autre, l'un d'eux s'affalait sur lui avec une paire d'enfants à la bouche baveuse et chocolatée. Il sentait leurs petites chaussures pleines de terre s'enfoncer en lui tandis que leurs ongles longs et acérés s'agrippaient à lui de toutes leurs forces pour leur permettre de se hisser jusqu'aux coussins. A chaque fois, il se sentait mourir, dépérir un peu plus. Le désespoir l'envahissait, le transportait… Il ne méritait pas un tel sort.

Et puis, un jour, il atteignit vraiment le fond du trou.

* * *

C'était une belle journée d'avril. Il sentait que le soleil brillait à l'extérieur, mais les carreaux étaient si crasseux qu'ils laissaient à peine passer les rayons brûlants. Le temps avait passé depuis son arrivée au dépôt vente et son prix s'en ressentait fortement. Il savait que, bientôt, il ne vaudrait plus grand-chose. A ce moment là, on se débarrasserait de lui. On le jetterait comme le dernier des déchets et il mourrait, loin de cette prodigieuse splendeur qui l'avait si longtemps caractérisée.

C'est lors d'une séance de ruminations particulièrement intense qu'il entendit une voix geignarde et larmoyante le désigner. Il était, soit disant « le canapé de ses rêves ». S'il l'avait pu, il aurait retenu son souffle. Une autre voix, féminine et tranchante, ne tarda pas à dire que cela « dépendait du prix ». Puis, juste après, un vendeur, mielleux et désireux de se débarrasser de toutes les vieilleries qui pouvaient encombrer le dépôt vente, leur fit un prix plus qu'avantageux. Un prix qu'aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait dire à personne tellement il avait honte. Il avait été vendu pour une bouchée de pain, comme un minable fauteuil à bascule de trente ans d'âge.

Les deux enfants et le couple étaient venus s'asseoir sur lui pour le tester, sautant, s'affalant, se redressant d'un coup, se couchant en biais. Trois rouquins et une brune aux cheveux hirsutes. L'horreur. La honte. La terreur. LUI, lui… Il était tombé si bas… Si bas… Qu'il se fichait, maintenant, qu'on lui redonne un petit coup de jeune avec du cirage à moitié prix plutôt qu'avec du cirage de luxe. Il était… Dévasté. Plus rien ne comptait en dehors de ce déshonneur cuisant.

* * *

La femme, qui portait l'affreux prénom d' « Hermione », et le mari, surnommé « Ron » firent en sorte que le canapé atterrisse en plein milieu de leur salle à manger. Ce salon n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui des Malefoy. Il était aussi coloré, chaleureux et orangé que l'autre était blanc, silencieux et froid. Les rayons du soleil passaient facilement au travers des vitres mais n'étaient pas brûlants car ils étaient atténués par les rideaux teintés et couverts de fleurs aux formes arrondies. La maison était petite et biscornue mais présentait malgré tout un certain charme qu'il était incapable de nier même s'il ne pouvait pas dire à quoi était due cette sensation.

Tout au long de son séjour dans cette maison, il fut sans cesse dérangé, harcelé, utilisé, parfois même bafoué et torturé. Il vit des gens par centaines. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de monde depuis sa création. Des grands, des petits, des vieux, des jeunes, des roux, des bruns, des blonds, des gros, des maigres, des débiles et des intelligents… Et des dizaines de rouquins. Des tas de personnes venaient rendre visite à la petite famille. La maison devenait alors bruyante, assourdissante. Des rires et des pleurs résonnaient un peu partout. Et tout le monde pensait que les choses se passaient à merveille. Si seulement ils savaient…

* * *

Oui, lui avait tout à fait conscience du fait que certaines choses n'allaient pas du tout entre les deux membres du couple. Parce qu'à cause de leurs disputes incessantes, il devait tout le temps supporter son poids sur lui. Le mari dormait sans arrêt dans le salon. Il s'avachissait entre ses coussins et se pelotonnait sous une couette duveteuse. Il finissait pas ronfler au bout de quelques minutes seulement, lui donnant quelques coups de coude en bavant par intermittence. Et… Merlin, que ses pieds sentaient mauvais ! Une véritable torture !

Elle, parfois, s'installait du bout des fesses sur lui et soupirait. Elle serrait une tasse de thé entre ses mains glacées et, souvent, perdue dans ses pensées, faisait tomber une goutte ou deux du liquide sur lui. Elle n'avait absolument pas conscience des dégâts qu'elle pouvait lui occasionner en agissant de la sorte ! Lui qui était tellement sensible était agressé par cette substance longuement infusée qui risquait de le tâcher de manière indélébile ! Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout ça. Hors de la réalité, elle ne pensait qu'à son foutu mari et à ses deux mioches aux couches sales.

* * *

Et puis un jour, _il_ était entré. Sa voix l'avait tout de suite frappé, comme un coup de batte au milieu d'une pile de coussins. Le fils de sa maitresse était dans cette maison ! La seule chose qu'il avait souhaitée à cet instant, c'est qu'il dise quelque chose la concernant elle, sa maîtresse, n'importe quoi qui puisse lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait bien.

Mais Drago ne disait rien, il ne prononçait pas un mot. Il était venu un jour où la femme pleurait si fort qu'elle avait fait tomber sa tasse de thé par terre. Bonté divine, le canapé avait été touché par un morceau de porcelaine et il avait sentit son cuir s'ouvrir… Lui qui était auparavant d'une finition si précise, si exquise… Il enrageait de souffrir autant à cause d'un mari incompétent.

Le fils de sa merveilleuse maitresse avait beaucoup changé. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus vieux et plus grave. Plus… Triste aussi. Il avait serré Hermione dans ses bras en lui disant que tout allait s'arranger, que son mari aller se reprendre, que c'était une mauvaise passe et que tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais lui n'était pas dupe. Il avait été un canapé amoureux et il savait reconnaitre la voix de ceux qui aiment une créature qu'ils n'auront jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le fils de sa maitresse si prodigieuse avait pu s'enticher d'une créature aussi bas de gamme. Elle ne correspondait absolument pas à son rang et était, de toute évidence, déjà prise.

Et elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne se rendait compte de rien. Comme d'habitude, perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses problèmes, elle ne voyait même pas qu'un homme était en train de mourir d'amour pour elle.

* * *

Le fils de sa maitresse, Drago, venait voir Hermione presque tous les jours. Au départ, elle lui confiait sa vie, son histoire, ses misères, ses tristesses. Puis, au fil du temps, certaines choses se mirent à évoluer de manière significative, au grand bonheur du canapé. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle parlait d'autres choses, de la pluie et du beau temps, du film à aller voir absolument, des derniers modèles de baguette à la mode, des résultats du Quidditch et du nouveau ministre de la magie. Elle riait. Ils prenaient le thé ensemble et son visage semblait s'éclairer. Elle ne renversait plus de thé sur son cuir. Elle se lavait tous les jours et sentait très bon. Elle faisait attention à elle, perdait moins de cheveux et ne posait plus ses chaussures sur lui.

Lui riait aussi. Il lui racontait des choses que personne d'autre ne savait. Il lui ramenait des gâteaux et la regardait les faire tremper dans son thé. Elle lui avait donné deux ou trois livres et il s'était forcé à les lire en diagonale pour lui faire plaisir. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour mais il ne disait jamais rien à ce sujet, comme si elle était un petit animal sauvage qui bondirait à l'instant même où il ouvrirait la bouche.

Il n'osait pas poser ses mains sur elle. Pourtant, de temps à autre, il esquissait un mouvement hésitant dans sa direction. Alors il passait délicatement sa main dans son dos et caressait ses cheveux avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer ou de la faire fuir. Lui, en tant que canapé, voyait bien au fond des yeux d'Hermione que jamais, pour rien au monde, elle n'aurait mis fin à ce moment.

* * *

Un jour pas fait comme les autres, Drago attrapa les deux mains d'Hermione et sa voix devint rauque, très rauque. Il bredouilla légèrement puis lui avoua enfin qu'il était fou d'elle, au grand soulagement du canapé qui était impatient de connaître le dénouement de cette histoire. Il lui décrivit passionnément ses sentiments et le canapé compris que Drago était aussi fou d'Hermione qu'un canapé pouvait l'être de Narcissa Malefoy. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait l'attendre s'il le fallait. Qu'il pouvait aussi casser la gueule à son mari si elle le souhaitait. Il lui dit qu'il la voulait elle et personne d'autre, qu'ils s'étaient trompé l'un et l'autre, qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Il lui dit qu'il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé finir, plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues rosées.

Et puis elle fut totalement nue.

Ça l'avait surpris, lui, en tant que canapé, parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être proche de la femme qu'il aime. Il savait que les mœurs des humains étaient surprenantes, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela se manifeste ainsi. Cependant, il devait admettre que la peau d'Hermione était particulièrement douce et souple. Le dos de Drago, en revanche, était couvert de cicatrices pas toujours très agréables au toucher. Toutes ces villosité avait été assez pénibles à supporter durant tout le temps de leur étreinte.

Hermione et Drago avait sués comme des diables. Ils avaient mouillé son cuir, ce qui l'avait prodigieusement agacé. Si seulement, au moins, ils avaient eu la présence d'esprit de mettre des serviettes sur lui avant ! Qu'ils se donnent du plaisir, certes, mais qu'ils pensent un peu à des choses pratiques, tout de même !

Cela dit, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse, il en était certain. Elle n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le prénom de Drago en passant des graves aux aigus comme si elle voulait s'enivrer avec ce mot. Et lui… Il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vu comme ça. Il lui avait paru si humain lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras qu'il avait enfin aperçu une lueur de ressemblance avec sa mère. Un peu comme si, l'espace d'un instant, elle était là, elle aussi.

Et puis le mari roux était arrivé, furieux et décoiffé. Hermione et Drago s'étaient levés d'un bond et Hermione s'était couverte avec la chemise de Drago, rougissant de honte. Il avait craint d'être projeté par la fenêtre, mais Hermione, étrangement, l'avait protégé d'un sort. Il aimait se dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait de l'affection pour lui, mais il savait bien, au fond de lui, qu'elle voulait simplement se souvenir du lieu de ses premiers ébats avec Drago.

Le mari avait sauté sur Drago et celui-ci ne s'était même pas défendu. Il avait simplement dit une phrase qui avait tout stoppé avant le premier coup de poing. « Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu fais avec Lavande tous les jeudi soir et je te promets de ne plus jamais revenir ici ».

Le mari s'était redressé. L'espace d'un instant, il avait ouvert la bouche, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. Puis il était parti sans dire un mot, sans se retourner. Le canapé savait bien que tout cela se terminerait ainsi, qu'Hermione et Ron étaient simplement trop jeunes, trop fous, trop opposés pour être ensemble. Mais eux ne le savaient pas encore à cette époque. Ils n'avaient pas la sagesse d'un canapé.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione partait vivre chez Drago. Elle l'avait prise avec lui, alors même que c'était le mari roux qui l'avait voulu au départ. Il avait sentit qu'elle et lui entretenait un lien spécial désormais. Il avait vu naître l'amour qui existait entre elle et Drago et, rien que pour ça, elle ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

* * *

L'appartement de Drago était assez grand et très lumineux. Il se sentit chez lui pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Il vécu encore quelques jours mouvementés, puis sa vie fut beaucoup plus tranquille. Les enfants devinrent plus grands et plus soigneux, respectueux. Drago et Hermione faisaient l'amour dans leur chambre et ils les entendaient sans les voir, ce qui lui faisait très plaisir, cela va sans dire.

Et puis le ventre d'Hermione avait changé de forme, comme si elle avait glissé un coussin sous son tee-shirt. Il avait alors compris que son calvaire de crottes de nez, de chocolat et de salive n'allait pas tarder à recommencer.

Cependant, le jour où l'affreux nouvel arrivant poussa son premier cri, il entendit une voix… La voix. Celle qu'il pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre. La sienne. Celle de sa dulcinée. Elle était là. Elle était sublime. Un peu plus âgée qu'auparavant, les tempes grisonnantes et le sourire légèrement plissé. Mais c'était elle, dans toute sa splendeur.

Elle s'était assise nonchalamment et son magnifique postérieur s'était imprimé sur lui comme si elle ne s'était jamais levée. Elle tenait l'enfant dans ses bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était si belle…

« J'aime beaucoup votre canapé, il ressemble à celui qu'on avait au manoir avant Azkaban. »

« Prenez le, Narcissa. Vous n'avez quasiment pas de meubles chez vous. On va en acheter un plus grand et moins luxueux de toute façon, sinon Scorpius va l'achever. »

* * *

Il déménagea dans un petit appartement sobre et mourut là-bas, finissant sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait…. De temps à autre, Drago et Hermione revinrent tout de même refaire l'amour entre ses coussins, en souvenir de ce merveilleux jour où ils avaient pris leur vie en main.


End file.
